You Just Can't ReWrite the Pain
by voldielover
Summary: Harry gets an unusual birthday present and changes the past. How does one small thing affect his past, present, and, future. And will he learn to accept his new life...Or will he strive to change it?
1. I Wish

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Sorry about this have been going over the plot and realized I forgot a major part and added one that I wanted to add later. So I changed a few parts in this chapter. Well, that and I didn't like how some parts are written.**

**A/N Later: I did A LOT of revising...and will continue to fix up these chapters. And continue with the story... **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**I Wish...**

Harry dropped into his bed and groaned. It hadn't been the worst day of his life, but pretty near, "What a nice birthday…". He rolled onto his stomach, pushing his face into his pillow. "If only I wasn't such an idiot! Sirius could still be here…". He sighed and pushed his face down harder, relishing in the slight discomfort.

Sirius. His Godfather. He only had a mere two years with him before he was killed. It was his fault in a way. It was also Bellatrix's and Voldemort's. If Sirius didn't feel the need to constantly act the hero then he wouldn't have played right into Voldemort's hands and go to the Department of Mysteries. If Bellatrix didn't cast the spell Sirius wouldn't have fell into the veil. And if Voldemort hadn't started the Death Eaters, or even came back to his body, then Harry would have never gone to the Department of Mysteries.

It wasn't just one person's fault. That was the problem. Harry wished he could just blame Sirius' death on one person and then strive to get revenge. It just seemed easier that way.

_Tap...tap...tap..._

Harry opened his eyes and dragged his head away from the window so he could see. There was a white owl waiting for him. "Hegdwig" A reluctant smile formed on his lips and he mustered the will to open the window. The bird glided towards the bed and dropped it's package before swooping to land on the bed post. Seconds later three more owls flew in the window..

This didn't surprise Harry. Today was Harry's birthday. In fact, tomorrow the Order was coming to take him to Grimauld Place, and Harry couldn't wait.

With a small smile Harry sat beside the first owl and stroked it's head. "You're a pretty girl now, aren't you?" he removed the letter from it's leg and the owl swooped out of the room.

Laying back on his bed he opened the first letter in his hand.

Dear Harry,

How has your summer been going? Don't blame yourself! And don't worry, I heard from Ron the other day, even he isn't learning anything new. Remember, if you ever need someone to talk to, we're here. I heard from Ron that tomorrow, (if today's your birthday) you will be going to the Headquarters! I can't wait to meet you there. I'll be there a week after you do!

Happy Birthday Harry!

Hermione

He frowned then threw the letter aside. Ripping open the next one he read;

Harry;

I hope you are Ok. We haven't been hearing much from you here at the Order lately. I hope your Aunt and Uncle are treating you fine. If they aren't, don't hesitate to tell us. We can't read minds you know…

And don't blame yourself for Sirius' death. You didn't make him go. In fact, Sirius was very happy when he found out you cared so much about him that you would risk you life. Of course, he was furious you went. But I won't get into that. It was Voldemort's fault and Bellatrix's. Remember that.

I hope you aren't too upset reading this that I didn't send your present by owl this year. I figured that you could open it tomorrow. Considering you will be coming tomorrow and it was to heavy for an owl.

Remember you can trust us. It wasn't your fault

Remus

Harry scoffed. Like that was going to make him feel any better. Now, on top of feeling guilty for getting Sirius killed, Harry has to feel guilt for making Sirius upset at him. Nice. After rolling his eyes he read the last letter.

Harry

Hey mate! Mom says you can some to the headquarters tomorrow! I can't wait. Me and Ginny just got here today.

They still aren't telling us anything, so you haven't missed much.

Well, Happy Birthday mate. They told us all to save our presents for tomorrow but I felt that you might want to open one on your real birthday. I would if I was with the Dursley's.

Ron

The letter shook in his hand for a moment. He didn't know why his friends were so nice to him right now. Sure, it was his birthday, but he basically killed Sirius. Harry wasn't so bold as to accept all the guilt, but as sure as the sun would rise he help kill Sirius. And Harry knew that if it was Ron, or even Hermione, had done what he had, he wouldn't be so nice. Infant, he would be livid. Just then the sound of an owl hooting brought him back to reality and he remembered the small box the owl had dropped.

Still frowning he picked it off the floor and unwrapped it. Inside was a grapefruit sized, purple translucent globe. It sparkled and seemed to give off it's own light.

"Hmm…" Harry held it above his head to examine it. It resembled a jewel, the way light shined through, bouncing off the inside. Surprisingly it wasn't too heavy. Not knowing what it was he set it on his bedside table and searched inside the box for a note.

Harry I found this in Odds N'Ends in Diagon Alley. The owner said it was a Wishing Stone. Your supposed to hold it then make a wish. Then that wish is supposed to come true…I dunno if this'll work…we'll have to ask Hermione about it. If there's anything to know about anything, Hermione'll know it.

I was thinking that we could try it out tomorrow night, after your party, and see if it works? What do you think, I mean, it's worth a try, we can see if it will work for Sirius.

Ron

Arching a brow Harry held the Wishing Stone in both hands, only one wish in his mind. Sirius' death. "You want me to wait!" His skepticism was evident in his voice. "Well, I guess...It's only fair right?" He turned his head to face Hegdwig, "He would've waited, only he wanted me to have something to open today..." His voice trailed off, the hesitance and apprehension betraying his logic.

"This is stupid!", vehemently he set the rock on the table, "It won't work anyway. What did Dumbledore say about death...Something about you can't change it...UGH!" He curled into an odd ball shape. His head on his hand, knees on his forehead, but his eyes still on Hegdwig. She hooted, seeming to urge him on, so Harry picked it back up. All his frustration came forth and he remembered all his mistakes. All his problems. And everything he wished he could turn back:

His parents dying, Sirius going to Azcaban, living with his Aunt and Uncle, never knowing about the wizarding world, never knowing the marauders until he was 13, not realizing Moody was an imposter, not being able to save Cedric or to stop Voldemort from gaining a body. Not trusting the Order and it's members, most importantly Dumbledore and Snape. And, the number one thing he wished he could undue was falling for Voldemort's trick and getting Sirius killed.

In the end, It all came down to one thing.

"I wish Voldemort never heard the prophecy"

The pain and regret reached a climax and Harry had to release it. In one fit of anger, the ultimate rebellion against responsibility, he threw the stone. It whistled through the air, arching gracefully and seeming to whistle an odd tune, one of hope and bitterness combined. Until one became the other and the other became one, Until it shattered on the wall in a splash of translucent glass.

Nothing happened.

"It was a flux..." With a deep, regretful sigh Harry laid down and shut his eyes. His last thoughts were dazed and odd. Somehow familiar and filled with odd smells and tastes he didn't think he had ever known:

A dark tendril of smoke wove it's way over a pretty house, up into the air. Turkey and ham were cooking, he loved that smell. And velvet. Lots of purple velvet.  
"HARRY" a feminine voice called from below, "GET UP! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

Groaning Harry rolled off the bed and onto the floor. Surprised to feel the pounding in his knees instead of the arry of clothes that should be on his floor, he opened his eyes. It was then that he realized it wasn't his room.

This room was noticeable larger then his own at Privet Drive. The walls were a wine red with weird, dark posters littering the walls. On the floor, oddly enough, was a black pentagram. There was some furniture other then the bed. A fairly large desk and a chair in the corner. Also, there was some shelf space. Though it was filled with repulsive dark books and candles. All in all, the entire room reeked of the Dark Arts.

Startled, Harry reached under his pillow for his wand. He didn't know where he was, or who's house he was in, but he did know one thing. He wasn't going to meet the owner empty handed. Unfortunately his wand wasn't there, and with an odd wave of embarrassment he though, why would it be? This isn't my house...and why would someone kidnap me and bring my wand... This was when he realized that the woman's voice wasn't his Aunts, but it was familiar hastily spun around at the sound of someone walking up some stairs, looking for somewhere to hide, some kind of weapon, only to spot another table near the door. This table was devoid of any dark items, instead, it held a photo.The photo showed him, standing with Ron and Draco, in front of Hogwarts.

"Who?" He was startled. This must be some joke. Draco! HAH! And where was Hermione? What was he doing in this room? Why wasn't he at Privet Drive? Did someone kidnap him? Why would someone kidnap him, only to place a photo of him and Draco in the room...? Unless this was some weird phsyco stalker killer who was in no way related to Voldemort but wanted him...alone...?

Despite the threat of the former, it was the last one that sent a shiver up his spine.

There was a knock on the door. Harry's eyes went wide.

"Can I come in?" This time it was a vaguely familiar man's voice. Harry tried to place it. It was like he had heard it before, although he knew he hadn't.The door opened before Harry could answer.

Something happened to Harry that he never though would. His jaw dropped. He never expected to ever see this person…ever. Yet he was standing right in front of him.

"Dad?" he whispered. No. It couldn't be his dad Harry knew. His dad was dead. Murdered by Voldemort. This must be an imposter… Harry, hands up in a protective position, circled his "dad", trying to reach the door.

The man that very much resembled Harry just gave him a quizzical stare before he placed some robes on the bed. "We're going to be late."

Harry shot a glance at the robes. School robes. With red lining and the Gryffindor crest…

"For what?" Harry took a few tentative steps backwards. The door…So...Close...

Harry's "dad" was still looking at him funny before he answered, "To Diagon Alley." then he left the room, shutting the door when he left.

Harry collapsed on the floor, o close to the door that he could lean his back against it. Was this just a dream? Or did the Wishing Stone actually work? It can't be a dream...it's too real…He gulped.

A disturbing memory of a life he never lived started to surface. A friendship with Draco.

"Daddy?" an eight year old Harry asked, "Can I have a some money for a singing flag?"

The older man laughed. A deep, rich laugh as he handed over some money "Sure thing son."

Harry got in line in front of the small booth. There was a small blond wizard, about the same age as him, ahead of him.

"What team do you like?" Harry asked "I like the Harpies!"

The young boy turned around. The sneer that was plastered on his face turned into a wide, toothy grin, that showed two missing teeth. "Me too!"

"What school are you going to go to? I want to go to Hogwarts!"

"My father says I should go to Drumstang, but my mother wants me to go to Hogwarts…"

"I like you!" Said Harry, "We like the same things" as if that was a good enough reason.

The blond boy cocked his head for a moment as if deep in thought before answering, "I like you too"

"I'm Harry" Harry said, holding out his hand.

The blond boy looked at it for a moment then took it.

"Draco" sneered an older man, with his hand resting on Draco's shoulders. "Who are you talking to?" His voice was full of contempt. "Buy your souvenirs then return to the tent. Don't stop and talk to strangers." He turned and left.

Draco paid for his miniature model and said, "Meet you at Hogwarts, Harry."

Harry started laughing hysterically. He was going to have to tell Ron the Stone worked next time he saw him! There was no way around it. He changed time! Voldemort doesn't know about the Prophesy! He isn't a marked man!

That's when Harry realized that the Ron he knew, he couldn't talk to. This Ron was still Ron but he didn't know about the Wishing Stone, his old life or his tie with Voldemort. Harry then came to a startling conclusion...He realized it was going to be very hard keeping all these secrets from everyone...

Harry sat there for a few minutes longer before throwing his trouble to fate for the moment --what can be worse this his old life, his old problems?-- and put on a pair of robes and went downstairs.

When he reached the kitchen he hesitated in the doorway. There were only three chairs at the table, and the only available one was in-between his parents. With a deep breath for strength he sat down.

My mom...that's my mom...he thought. A slow smile curled on his lips as he rested his head in his hands and studied her. She looked just like he imagined she would. With red, unruly hair and bright green eyes. He was startled for a moment, a leaned forward, they really were just like his, the same sparkle and everything.

She just stared, embarrassed Harry looked down at the fork he was holding. "My scar…" he wondered in a stroke of curiosity, now that everything's changed, would it be gone... rubbing his forehead he was shocked...in a good way. "It's gone…"

"What scar?" James asked. "You don't have a scar on your forehead…"

"Are you not feeling well, Harry?" His mom asked, "Your acting very strange..."

"N-No, I'm fine…" Harry quickly rectified . "Why are we going to Diagon Alley? And have you seen my wand? I seemed to have misplaced it…" Harry realized his mistake about asking for his wand at the startled looks of his parents.

The looked at each other, but this time it was James that answered. "Harry…Your acting very strange…" He said hesitantly. Harry never cared about his wand. He never really like it. He kept going on about how he never wanted dragon heart string for a core. And in his mind that was reason enough not to carry it with him, even if it could protect him. Harry was very stubborn sometimes. "You know your wand is in the hutch. That's where it always is. Why do you need it?"

Harry's mouth opened and closed, resembling a fish, but no sound came out.

"We're going to Diagon Alley to get you a birthday present…and your school books…" Lily said, in a business like tone.

Harry continued to gulp..."In the hutch?" it came out in a pained cry, "Why would I keep my wand in the hutch!" What good would it do me there, he thought, against Voldemort especially. That's when he remembered with a laugh, there is no Voldemort to target me here!

James, placing his hands on the table for support, pushed himself off his chair and walked to the hutch. HE opened the door, grabbed something from inside and then proceeded to walk back to the table. Only after he sat down did he hand the wand over. "your wand..."

"Err...thanks..." Harry was pink. His first conversation with his parents and he botched it...

"Harry...Dear, your OWL marks are over on the counter...The just came a few minutes ago..." Lily pointed to a letter on the counter looking scared. When Harry had walked over to retrieve his letter she whispered to James, "Do you think he's ok? Usually we would have had to drag him downstairs…And he seems too talkative to us…James…" She continued in a worried voice, "Do you think something is wrong? Do you think he botched something?"  
"No…let's just take him out…He might just be in a good mood…"James seemed to be reassuring himself with his response. Harry was never in a good mood, it was more likely a potion gone wrong... but he didn't want to think that. He knew his sone was into more...interesting...hobbies, but that didn't mean he had to accept it.

Harry sat down, completely oblivious to his parents worries. These were his OWL marks. They were his keys to becoming an Auror. More importantly, they were something he would have gotten in his other life...It was reassuring, and he doubted his marks would have changed much from that life to this. With this in mind, he opened his OWL marks.

OWL results for HARRY POTTER

For marking please use  
O-Outstanding  
E-Exceeds expectations  
A-Acceptable (last passing mark)  
P-Poor  
T-Terrible  
D-Dreadful

CHARMS  
Written-E  
Practical -O  
Average-E

TRANSFIGURATION  
Written-A  
Practical-E  
Average-E

DEFENSE AGANST THE DARK ARTS  
Written-O  
Practical-O  
Average-O

POTIONS  
Written-A  
Practical-A  
Average-A

HERBOLOGY  
Written-E  
Practical-E  
Average-E

CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES  
Written-E  
Practical-O  
Average-E

ASTRONOMONY  
Written-E  
Practical-E  
Average-E

DIVINATION  
Written -A  
Practical -D  
Average-T

HISTORY OF MAGIC  
Written -A  
Practical-N/A  
Average-A

"I got 8..." Harry breathed…

"8?" Lily exclaimed, obviously surprised…"In what subjects..." She grabbed the letter, net expecting a response.

"Well done son…Well done…Do you know what you are going to do for a career?" James had a pretty good idea what Harry wanted to do, and he didn't like it. They had several fights over it many times before. It wasn't that Harry was a failure. It was just that Harry was leaning farther then he would like into the Dark Arts.

"Oh…" Harry answered surprised, he had forgotten that his parent were there for a moment. The shock wore off quickly. He never could have hoped his parents would be sitting beside him, asking him what he wanted to do after school. He was silent for a moment, trying to clear the lump in his throat. "I want to be an Aurour." He waited, holding his breath, expecting pride and congratulation.

Both his parents eyes went wide. "What did you say!" Lily blurted, "I though you had 'other plans'…" She bit out the last part. She knew full well what those plans involved…

"Well, that or a Quiddich player…" Harry noticed that something had made his parents unnerved but he couldn't quite place it.

"Well," James said hastily, cutting off further questioning "Let's go to Diagon Alley"

Harry snatched his wand and shoved it in to a pocket in his robes, If his parents noticed they didn't show it.

His parents did noticed though, but they didn't say anything. Harry had never brought his wand with him before, he usually left it at home. Harry had never seen a need for it before and they had done nothing to disprove that thought. They didn't want Harry to have to worry anymore then necessary, even if there was the constant danger of Voldemort learning of the prophesy. And, on the more negative side, by the time Vodlemort learned it, Harry would be so far into the dark arts that there would be no need to kill Harry, a simple "Would you help" would suffice.

"I'm going to warn you know Harry --and I don't want any complaints, if it's that upsetting you can sit at another table-- we're meeting with my friends after..." James looked Harry right in the eye, willing him to disagree. "I don't want you to run off or make snide remarks while they're with us. Understood?"

Harry was never too fond of the Marauders. James knew this. Last time they had met, Harry kept up a long barrage of snide comments, so Harry's reaction was surprising to say the least.

"The Marauders?" "A wide smile lit his lips. Sirius! he would see Sirius again!

His parents faces were both morphed into one of horror. They had never told their son they were called the Marauders, they rarely ever talk about it. Harry was starting to worry them, no, it was beyond worry. Far worse, they were now sure Harry had done something. And not right.

With the constant threat of Voldemort and his Death Eaters, they were worried about their son. It was highly unlikely, but possible that something had happened to him. If Voldemort found out about the prophesy then Harry could be in danger. Even though Voldemort doesn't know there was a prophesy , that doesn't mean a Death Eater wouldn't hear about, considering how many Order members are aware of it. And a traitor is always hard to find.

"Err…Let's just get going…Shall we?" Lily asked.

They flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. When Harry stepped out he was shocked. The pub was almost empty and everyone inside looked on guard and testy.

Harry and his parents left the pub and walked into Diagon Alley. Fingering his wand Harry realized it wasn't the same wand. This one was oak and, peering closely, Harry noticed it had a dragon heart-string core. It was almost a direct contrast to his holly and phoenix

"Can I get a new wand?" He asked uncertainly

James and Lily stopped in their tracks. They knew Harry didn't like his wand, but this is the first time he ever asked for a new one…

"Why would you want a new wand when you already have a perfectly good one?" Lily asked. In all honesty she really was curious. She didn't know why they never though of it before. Even if a wand works for you, it should feel like yours. If a wand doesn't feel perfect in your hands, you shouldn't be forced to use it.

James on the other hand, was harboring opposite thoughts.

"Harry, you already have a perfectly good wand." He said annoyed. They continued to walk and a few seconds passed before his natural curiosity won out. "Why do you want a new wand…" he narrowed his eyes "Do you have any ideas for what type of wand you want?"

"Uh…" Harry answered. How could he say, 'I want a holy and phoenix wand'. Instead, he cated like a dumb mute, and he just pointed out Ollivanders, which, fortunately, they had stopped in front of.

They entered and Harry rang the bell while James sat in the only chair. Lily went and pursued the boxes piled around the room.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" Ollivander sighed. "How can I help you today?" He asked in his silky voice. He came around his desk, his silver eyes poring into Harry's. "How is your wand? 6 inches, Oak wood with dragon heart-sting, if I'm correct…"

Harry nodded.

"Harry was looking for a new wand." James interrupted. The old spindly chair creaked as he stood up.

Mr. Ollivander's eyes went wide before, "Are you sure...My wands are never defective..." He stole the wand out of Harry's hand and started to jab it at a flower pot.

"No, no, Mr. Ollivander, there is nothing wrong with Harry's wand," James held up a halting hand as he explained, "He just never... liked it..." He finished the last few words sheepishly, shrinking under the towering gaze of the wand maker.

"Hmm...I see..." Mr. Ollivander started wandering around among shelves, "No need to be offended, I'm sure..." He was talking more to him self then to his audience. He stopped his search just to ask, "Do you have anything in mind?"

Before his parents could speak, Harry did, "I wouldn't mind a phoenix core…If you have one". Spotting the curious looks he added. "I've always liked phoenixes."

Mr. Ollivander didn't seem to notice the confused looks Mr. and Mrs. Potter were shooting at Harry because he continued muttering among the shelves.

A few moment's later he returned with 10 thin boxes of various lengths.

"Try this one" Ollivander demanded

Harry, already knowing it wasn't the one he wanted, swished it anyways. Right away it was snatched, and another thrust in it's place. Again Harry attempted to swish the wand, only to have it stolen from him right away.

"No, no, no, no. Here. This one."

Harry tried all of the wands, none of them were the right one.

"Do you have any others?" He asked. Harry was afraid his wand was gone.

Mr. Ollivander looked pensive. "There is one more…" He stalked away, only to return a moment later with another thin black box in his hands. He removed the lid and held the box towards Harry.

Harry smirked. It was his wand. He had started to feel scared that someone had already bought the wand and was relived to find out that no one had. He slowly reached for the wand. A warm flush spread throughout his body. He had his wand.

He swished it. A blue light flew from the wand and hit the wall.

"Curious…Very curious…" Mr. Ollivander muttered as he retrieved the wand from Harry and wrapped it.

Harry, already knowing what was so curious about this wand didn't bother to ask. Instead he was trying his hardest to make Mr. Ollivander hurry up and pay for the wand. Unfortunately, the Marauders were always known for there curiosity.

"What's curious?" James asked

Mr. Ollivander finished tying the bow on the wand and drew himself up to his full height. "The phoenix that gave it's tail feather, gave one other. Just one!" He held up one finger, thrust in James' face, to prove his point, "The other feather resides in the wand of a very powerful wizard, Mr. Potter. A terrible wizard...but great." The wand maker then shook his head. "I remember every wand I ever sold, and I never though to sell this wand. I though this wand would choose someone very special. Under extraordinary circumstances." He leaned closer to Harry. peering into his eyes, "But never mind me. 16 gallions please"

James started to hand over the money but stopped just before he let the coins fall into Mr. Ollivander's hands. "Who was this wizard then…Not who I think it was. Is it?"

James had been moving on autopilot, trying to figure out what Mr. Ollivander meant. The terrible wizard couldn't be who he was thinking of. His son, with a brother wand to Him! It just didn't bode well! Most wands don't have a brother wand, and if a witch or wizard heard that their wand had one, they would do anything to get a hold of it. Magic done with brother wands was very powerful. Sometimes deadly.

Mr. Ollivander leaned forward, his face almost touching James' as he whispered, "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named"

James gasped. They had stayed at Godric's Hollow with a secret keeper. Voldemort and his Death Eaters were getting more and more powerful. It was just the work of the Order that was keeping Voldemort from taking over the wizarding community. Though even that wasn't enough. Most of the Order members were either under the Fidelius Charm, or had moved into headquarters.

There was always the constant threat of an attack. The Dementos had joined Voldemort years ago. There were many other dark creatures too, like trolls and giants. No one was really ever safe. Harry less then most, if you add the prophesy and with his son having Voldemort's brother wand, Harry was in even more danger.

"No!" Lily cried catching on, "Harry, your not getting that wand!"

"Mum! Ple-"

"No Harry. There is no reason why you need that wand" James added. He agreed with Lily. They were not going to endanger Harry any more then he already was.

"Please. Mom, dad, it works so well for me!"

Lily and James were adamant. "No" they both said.

"Now, now. The wand chooses the wizard!" Mr. Ollivander added in a sing-song voice. "It would be a shame to see such a good wand be denied because of a 'what-if' wouldn't it?" Then Mr. Ollivander proceeded to take the money and shove the box into Harry's hand. "There you go, Mr. Potter. I hope it serves you well! Don't lose it!" He added with a wink. "It's a very special wand."

Ten minutes later James and Lily were waiting outside of 'Flourish and Blotts' having handed Harry some money and pushing him towards the book store. Harry entered while his parents waited at the door.

"I don't like him having that wand James" Lily started. "You know as well as I do what he's like! Look at his room!"

James head was bowed and he was looking at his toes. He reached for Lily's hand and held them. "I know. Who would have imagined…A Marauder's son…A Dark Art fanatic…" he sighed. "Though he wants to become an Aurour…Maybe it was just a phase?" He looked Lily in the eyes hopefully, like he would find the answers to life's mysteries in their depths.

The hope and wistfulness radiating off him was depressing. "James. One of his best friends is a Malfoy!" she spat the last word.

"Yes." James cut her off, "But he's also best friends with one of the Weasley's. " he shrugged, "They almost counter each other…almost" he trailed off desperately.

Lily looked on the verge of tears. "You know about brother wands James! Harry has His brother wand!"

"Shhh" James pulled her into a hug. They were starting to get unwanted attention. "Don't broadcast it for the world to hear! It'll be all right, you'll see"

"Mom. Dad" Harry called, "I got everything for school."

A short walk later found the Potters walking in the doors of the Leaky Cauldron.It was almost empty, and very quiet. Harry went still when he spotted a secluded table in the corner.

"Sirius!" Harry called, standing stock still. He couldn't believe it. Sirius was alive! It finally hit him. He knew that Sirius would be alive. But he never truly believed it. He was sitting at the table looking exactly like he had in his parents wedding photos. He had never gone to jail!

It took all his self restraint to not go running over there and latch on to Sirius. The only thing that stopped him was the looks on all five of their faces. Shock, surprise, fear. Harry knew he wasn't acting anything like the Harry they knew…He would have to be more careful. But careful took all of his will power. And more.

He followed his parents and slowly walked over to the group. There was his mom and dad. Beside them Remus, looking even more shaggy and sick. Then Sirius. As whole and hearty as ever. He had to do everything in his power to not hug him.

"Hello Prof--" Harry blushed then corrected himself, "Remus."

His smile turned to a look of disgust when his eyes fell on Peter. The traitor.

"Wormtail!" Harry spat. Letting every ounce of rage and disgust poor out in those two syllables.

Everyone looked at him like he grew a third head. They were all in shock. Did Harry just greet Sirius? Usually it's a cold nod and that's it. Harry never got along with Remus or Sirius. Usually Harry just referred to Lupin as 'Werewolf'.The most unusual part was his hate toward Peter. Harry liked Peter, and why did Harry call Peter Wormtail? How would he know?

But, Sirius, being Sirius, wasn't going to sit and think. He grabbed Harry by the collar and demanded. "Who are you?"

Harry just blinked. "I'm Harry…"He choked.

Sirius' eyes narrowed and he sneered. "You obviously aren't a good spy. You don't act anything like Harry. Next time I'd advise you to actually watch who your trying to impersonate."

"Let Harry go Sirius" Lupin asked. "Your being too paranoid. Your reminding me of Mad-Eye"

Harry laughed. He had never actually heard Lupin quote Mad-Eye before. He also knew it wasn't the right time, but you don't grow up being Harry without learning to play with fire. "Your only paranoid if you have nothing to worry about!"

At five totally different stares, one triumphant, one tired, one curious and two scolding Harry amended. "Mad-Eye used to say that to me too!" He then added softer, and feeling slightly depressed, "When ever I though I was becoming to paranoid…"

Harry was met with the narrowed eyes of Sirius. "Never mind…" Harry mumbled.

He said too much. Obviously the Harry they knew was nothing like the Harry he is. It was sort of depressing to realize what growing up at Privet Drive did to his character if they thought him being nice to his father's friends made them worry if he was being impersonated.

"No Lupin. You know all about this…He could be in danger…" Sirius countered. He was bored with all the talk. Something was wrong with Harry. When did he ever greet him with anything but contempt?

"No, Sirius, Lupin. Stop. He's my son!" James angrily responded. He really hated when they fought.

Harry couldn't help it. It was just too much. He never expected a father son welcome. Just a warm one. He though they would be friends. Instead Sirius though he was some Death Eater. So Harry took the most reasonable course of action. He bawled.

Once one tear escaped and it was like a dam broke. Soon, the rest followed. He kept mumbling "Sirius, I thought you were dead, I mean, you were. But…But… Bellatrix killed you…Veil…Don't leave Snuffles…"

By this time Harry was leaning over the table and had Sirius in a bone breaking hug. He rested his head against his chest and soon his shirt was soaked.

Lily, James, Remus, Sirius and Peter all looked on in shock.

"What do you mean…dead?" Sirius choked out.

"Snuffles?" Lupin asked, curious and slightly amused. No one but them knew about snuffles. Maybe Harry was more a Maruader then they thought, if he could ring out secrets as tightly kept as that one.

The whole table was silent except for Harry's continuous rumblings and sobs.

"And Voldemort…torturing…thought…prophecy…so sorry…thought you were gone…"

"Let's go somewhere quiet…" Lupin said softly. They were starting to attract unwanted attention, and that was never a good thing in these times.

* * *

**A/N:I hope that wasn't too bad. Sorry for the change. I wasn't thinking clearly. Obviously.**


	2. Are You A Death Eater?

**Chapter Two **

**Are You a Death Eater?**

* * *

They flooed back to Godric's Hollow. Public places just couldn't be trusted anymore. To many spies now that no one could identify. 

"What's going on…" Sirius demanded. He really wanted to know why James' son was crying over him…and knew some of their secrets. He didn't want to admit it, but Harry would care less if he died. So he couldn't understand why Harry was acting like this. Especially when nothing had happened…

It was in vain though because Harry was still crying. He had stopped rambling and was just huddled in a chair. Every one was too shocked to move.

Sirius spoke first. "Are you a Death Eater? Are they after me?" He forced through a tight throat. He was the Potter's Secret keeper. If Voldemort wanted the Potter's he would come after Sirius. That would also explain the torture and death…

Harry couldn't bring himself to speak, instead he just shook his head.

Sirius was getting impatient he leaned into Harry and had his arms on his shoulders. "Harry. Tell me why you said that!"

Harry looked up into Sirius' eyes. He was shocked at the amount of hatred and revulsion he saw in them. He looked away and mumbled, "No."

Sirius started to shake him. "HARRY!" he half screamed, "If something is going on I want to know!"

"Sirius." Lupin said, calmly, laying a restraining hand on Sirius' shoulder.

Sirius let go, and with a huff sat back down. He refused to look at Harry. He was upset. Harry knew something concerning him and he wasn't telling. He knew Harry didn't like him, but to keep information concerning Voldemort from him was just plain heartless!

James was staring blankly at a spot on the wall. He didn't want to think of his son being impersonated or joining Voldemort. But if this was Harry, and he knew of a plan that involved Sirius then he must be a Death Eater. So, instead of dealing with it, James decided to blank out his mind. And it was working very well too. Until Dumbledore entered the room.

Lily, always the calm one, saw how everyone was acting and had decided to floo Dumbledore. It was at that moment Dumbledore unfurled himself out of the fireplace.

"Harry, what's wrong?" He began, in a calm soft voice. When Harry met his eyes he stared deeply into them, trying to access his thoughts. "What's going on?" His attempt was in vain. Harry was, surprisingly, an adequate Occlumens. All Dumbledore could discern was that he was confused and upset. Not too surprising.

He raised an eyebrow, "Harry, are you aware that you are an adaquete Occlumens?" Dumbledore asked hastily.

There should be no reason why Harry should know Occlumency. It wasn't taught at school, and he was fairly certain his parents never taught him. That only left Harry being self-taught, or being taught by Death Eaters. Dumbledore knew which one he preferred.

Harry looked surprised. "Snape said I was terrible…" he mumbled.

Every ones eyes bulged out of their heads. It was a sign at how surprised everyone was that they didn't correct him.

"That bastard!" Sirius spat.

"What gives him the right to teach my son Occlumency!" James added.

"Oh my God!" Lily exclaimed, hurt and fear written on her face. "Are you a Death Eater!"

Harry was in shock. He suddenly realized how hard a spy's job was. "No! Wait I can explain!" he cried, waving his hands out to fend off Sirius who had just jumped at him.

Sirius was tired of everyone beating around the bush and decided to see for himself. When Lily has an idea, she's usually right. He grabbed Harry's left arm and pulled back the sleeve. There was no mark.

A sigh of relief was shared around the room. Harry was still in shock, but once he composed himself he pulled back his arm and snarled, "Thank you, but no. I don't think I am a Death Eater."

James was still seated and was trembling. "The how do you know Occlumency?" he said hesitant. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. He had a feeling the answer wasn't going to be good.

"Uhh…" Harry stammered, trying to play for time. He had to think up a plausible answer. "I taught myself…ya…That's it." Harry finished, proud of himself for making up such a fail proof lie. His hopes were quickly dashed,

"Your lying." Dumbledore said stoically. He had been looking into Harry's eyes trying to figure out the truth.

Harry blushed. How can he say Snape taught him to fend off Voldemort? It sounded insane. Even to Harry who had really lived it. Finally, he decided to fess up. No one here would let him leave otherwise. He heard of his mother's legendary stubbornness, second only to Hermione.

"Snape taught me…" He whispered. Hoping that no one heard him. Of course they all did.

No one spoke. Dumbledore looked upset. Everyone, minus Harry, was looking towards Dumbledore for a sign. "He's telling the truth." he said sadly and with a deep sigh he stood up and walked towards the fire place. He threw in a handful of floo powder and called out, in a deep, commanding voice, "Severus Snape"

A moment later the potion's master unfolded himself from the fireplace.

"Yes Albus?" He spotted Harry. "Ahh. Should have know it would be you. What did you do? Something stupid?"

At the outraged look on Harry's face he smirked and added,

"Don't tell me you joined the Dark Lord…"

Harry just sputtered. "How dare you! Even suggest I would join that slimy git!"

Dumbledore, despite being scared, let out a small chuckle. His eyes seemed to gain a shadow of their usual twinkle. "I have never heard him called that before…" Then turning his attention to Snape, "I just heard that you were teaching Harry Occlumency. Is this true?" Dumbledore's eyes poured deeply into Snape's. Dumbledore was stumped. Snape was leaving his mind open and didn't teach Harry anything but potions.

Meanwhile, Harry was having an apoplexy. He was pale and stammering on his chair. "Professor, I can explain--" He started.

"You better Potter" Snape sneered, "This is the last time I am blamed for something because of you!" he spat.

Harry realized that Snape must be a spy here too, and he still didn't like him. Figures. Harry tried to put his thoughts into a believable story. Well, as believable as it could be…

"I…I…" Harry started then decided he wouldn't be able to say it. So he took a different route. "Ever hear of a Wishing Stone?"

Everyone in the room nodded.

"What does this have to do with your newfound knowledge of Secrets?" Snape bit out.

"I got one from a friend…Ron-"

"I'm going to have a talk to him…" Started Lily.

"And as a joke I made a wish…not thinking it would come true…"

Snape snarled, looking completely pushed to his limits. "Well of course it would work!" He sighed, "as long as you broke it…that is…Did you?" At Harry's pale face Snape said, "Figures. Potters," he spat, " Never think about the consequences of their actions."

Dumbledore had gained a little bit more twinkle in his eyes. "And what did you wish for Harry?"

Harry shot a nervous glace at Snape before Dumbledore said, "Don't worry about Severus, Harry, He's a-"

But Harry interrupted him, "Spy…He's a spy."

"How did you know!" Snape looked outraged. His eyes were bulging out of his head. "Only the Or-" He cut himself off, afraid to speak to much.

"Your secret's still safe…"Harry said. Trying to re-assure him. Harry laugh inside. He never imagined wanting to re-assure Snape!

Dumbledore, knowing something important was going to be said, gestured for Harry to continue.

Harry sighed, a deep gut-wrenching sigh. He didn't want to say this. No one would believe him. But he really didn't have a choice. All Harry could do was pray they would understand…and not get to upset. Harry rested his head in his hands, completely cutting off the scene in front of him.

"That Voldemort never heard the Prophesy…" Harry mumbled.

"What!" Complete pandemonium broke out. .

"How did you-"  
"Who told-"  
"You what!"

"CALM DOWN!" Dumbledore yelled. Then, softer. "Harry, please, explain."

With another deep, gut-wrenching sigh, Harry began. "Everything is different…Before I was Born someone told Voldemort the first half of the prophesy…Up to the 'Mark them as his equal'"

Every gasped. Harry really did know the prophesy

"So he had a choice. Me or Neville. He chose me. On Halloween Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow and dueled you dad. He won. Then Mom died to save me. This made the Avada Kedavra ricochet off me and hit him. Your love saved me. It left me with a lightning bolt scar and him just as a soul I guess…"

Somewhere in the room hysterical laughter broke out. Looking around Harry realized Snape--Snape!-- the potions master, was laughing uncontrollably in his chair.

Dumbledore spoke first, piercing Harry directly in the eyes. "How did He hear the prophesy?"

Harry continued, "You went to the Hog's head for an interview. Professor Twelawny. You were going to pass her up, when she had a prophesy. A servant was there but he was kicked out."

"How do we know he's not lying?" Snape growled. He really didn't like the Potter's and there lying  
.  
Dumbledore sighed, "He's not…"

"Occlumency…" Harry mutter, then at the unasked question he continues, "The scar connected my mind with Voldemorts mind," Here everyone cringed. "So you had Snape-"

"Professor Snape Harry," Dumbledore corrected. He was getting over the shock. There was a logical--well, logical in the wizarding world--explanation for all this. He was starting to feel better, now that he had it under his control.

"Yes, anyway, you had him teach me Occlumency. Except I was never any good at it…"

Dumbledore nodded and Snape walked over. He leaned and looked Harry eye to eye, not even two feet away. He smirked.  
"How did he get past the secret keeper?" Snape asked

Harry cocked an eyebrow. "The secret keeper was switched from Sirius to Wormtail-"

"How do you know my nickname's Wormtail? And why do you keep referring me by that?" Wormtial piped up. He was really getting annoyed. Harry usually called his other friends by some random, humiliating nickname, and him as 'Peter'.

Harry sighed. This was not something he wanted to say. But it had to be said. Harry steeled himself then explained all about their illegal animagi and the Marauders.

There was silence. "What about the secret keeper?" Snape demanded.

Harry looked down. The room was full of tense silence.

Harry shut his eyes. "I don't want to say" he whispered. "And I won't be. So don't ask again…"

The room was silent. Everyone was looking at Harry.

"Oh my God…" Snape exclaimed before grabbing hold of Harry's' shoulders and shaking him. "What. Did. You. Do!"

"Serverus please!" Lily cried, looking on the verge of tears.

"What else Harry…" Dumbledore asked kindly, but on the inside he was nervous. How could one small wish have such an impact!

Harry then went on to explain about the Order, Voldemort and his adventures. By then end every one was the colour of puce.

"What do you mean you dueled Voldemort…" James choked out.

Snape scoffed, "You couldn't duel Voldemort. No one alive, other then Dumbledore, has ever dueled Voldemort and lived to tell the tale."

Harry looked at Snape before he responded. "Not really dueled…If I had really dueled I'd be dead…That was luck…"

"No Harry." Dumbledore stated with a touch of pride, "That was a real duel. You bowed. You attacked. You could have just stood there. Instead you cast a spell." Dumbledore had his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry quickly looked towards his dad, and was overjoyed at what he saw. Despite James being scared out of his mind, he was proud. Harry almost started to cry. His father. Proud of him. It was all he could ever wish for.

No one spoke for a while. Everyone looked pensive. Then, suddenly Dumbledore sighed and said "You were a parselmouth right?" At everyone's shocked look and a few different mouths forming the word 'parselmouth' Dumbledore added "Because of the connection with Voldemort?"

Harry just nodded, unable to speak.

"Then, since parseltounge is a language, maybe you still know it…" Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling as he said "Serpensortia"

A snake slithered out of the end of Dumbledore's wand.

Harry looked from Dumbledore's eyes to his parents, then from each of the marauders, back to Dumbledore's. What would they sat if he still was a parlsemouth? Would they believe him? Or would they think he was an imposter…

"I-I don't know if I will be able too…"

Albus just gestured in response.

Gulping Harry looked down at the Snake. "Hello?" Harry began. At all the gasps from around the room Harry assumed he spoke in a hiss so he continued, "How are you doing?"

"Just fine" the snake answered lifting it's head to look directly into Harry's eyes.

Harry nodded and Dumbledore vanished the snake. "That proves this theory." Dumbledore looked directly into James and Lily's faces. "This Harry isn't the same as the Harry you know. They are, in reality the same person. They have just been raised differently. He is still your son. Now. What to do about this time problem…"

For some reason. Dumbledore looked triumphant.

"Now Harry, about that new wand of yours…" The twinkle was back full force. Dumbledore sat resting a cup of tea on one spindly knee, while popping a lemon drop into his mouth.

Harry rummaged through his pockets. When he found it he handed it to Dumbledore.

"I presume this is the wand you had before?" Dumbledore asked, searching the wand. He twirled it in his fingers, then he swished it around before, finally, casting a few spells. "It's a very nice wand…"

All Harry could get past his closed throat were a few grunts.

Dumbledore leaned forward, "May I ask what is so important about this wand?"

Harry could already tell he knew. He was the person to tell him before he changed time. "It's Voldemort's brother wand, and the feather is from Fawkes." Harry crossed his fingers under his lap. He was really hoping that was right. He didn't want to know there was anything more involving his wand.

"Fawkes?" Dumbledore said wistfully, "You know Fawkes?"

"Err…"

Dumbledore cut him off, "I haven't seen Fawkes in a long time. He left about 16 years ago…" He sighed. He loved Fawkes. He had been his first pet and had found him when he was just starting school.

Dumbledore handed back the wand and sat up. "Lemon Drop?"

After Dumbledore and Snape left the six people sat in silence until…

BOOM!

"Draco you idiot!"

"Shut up! I heard something!"

"And you call yourself a Slytherin! You can't even spy outside a -OW! Why'd you do that!"

Muffled laughing was soon followed by, "At least I _am_ a Slytherin!"

Inside the room, James sat up and said, "Harry, we…err-"

Lily, rolling her eyes, cut him off, "It's your birthday…" She got up and pulled a stunned Harry from his chair. "Open the door…"

A wide mouth Harry slowly walked towards the door. He stopped in front of it, half afraid and half in anticipation for what was behind it. He swallowed then threw it open.

It banged with a crash, letting two people fall into the room. One was a tall, red headed boy, the other was slightly shorter, and blond.

"HARRY!" they both cried, arms wide open, from their perch on the floor.

"Err…" Harry just stood their. This was weird. He never saw Ron act like this and he never thought Draco would…

Noticing his confusion Lupin got up and walked behind Harry, ushering him through the door. "Happy Birthday!" he whispered in his ear, while many other people screamed it, after jumping from their hiding spots.

A wide grin spread across Harry's face, then it fell, when he thought, _this party wasn't for me…_

_Yes it was_, Another part of him said, _You know these people, besides, it will be interesting to see what the got the Harry you could have been. _

_  
_This stopped the rest of his thoughts in that matter and his grin returned.He decided to enjoy his birthday. Sure, he wasn't this Harry, but he was still Harry.

Someone pushed him into a chair and the guests started throwing presents at him.

He glanced around the room, a random banner here, streamers, but those weren't important and he glanced right over them. He stopped at his parents, they were both wearing faces of anticipation. Sirius, Lupin and, Peter were beside them, and each looked confused, but amused. Figures, only the Marauders would find this funny. He shook his head and started to unwrap his first present.

Lily was a little confused , but, she wouldn't admit it, she was a little bit relived that Harry changed. The Harry she raised scared her with his interest in the Dark Arts. She was also relived that the Harry here now was away from Voldemort and that dangerous life. She was still, and always would be, his mother.

James, on the other hand, was confused and, like his fellow Marauders, amused. He still didn't understand everything that happened, but if Albus said it was true, then he believed it. On the other hand, it was funny. His Harry was the exact opposite of this Harry, and it would be fun to watch him react to this life. He was a little upset in that fact that maybe it was how they raised Harry that made him that way, and this Harry was fine because he wasn't raised by them.

Meanwhile, Harry was busy unwrapping g his first present. It was from Ron. Inside was an assortment of wizarding candy. So far, he acted like the same old Ron.

His next present was from Draco. Unwrapping it he saw it was a book titled, _Deadly and Harmful Curses_. "Err…" He looked at Draco who was gesturing loudly. Harry opened the book, inside was a title page that read, _Defending Yourself Against the Dark Arts: A Survivors Handbook._

Harry was confused. He flipped through the book, finding it was contained not the first book, like the cover said, but the book on the title page. Did this mean that the gave the impression of being immersed in the Dark Arts, but actually weren't? Shaking his head Harry decided it was his birthday and all hard though was to be avoided. He shut the book and put it under his chair.

Harry never looked at his parents, if he had he would have saw identical looks of disgust.

Grasping the next present, which was from his mom, he opened a lovely leather-bound book with rich gold inscribed on the front which read, _Anamagi: 1st Edition._ Harry opened it. Inside were detailed pictures and descriptions of how to become one, and pictures of almost every known animagi animal. It brilliant.

Unnoticed by Harry, when he opened the gift the room fell silent. Most books teaching how to become an animagi were destroyed. It was now illegal to become one. No one in the room would tell, they were all trusted friends. What really surprised them was the fact that Lily gave he son the book. No one would of guessed that prefect, follow-the-rules Lily would give an illegal book to her son. James they would have thought, but Lily surprised them all.

From his dad, Harry got a mirror.

"Is this the two-way mirror?" Harry asked, examining it.

Non-plussed James answered, "Yes…I'm not going to ask how you knew…" His voice got stern, "I have the other one. Don't ask for it."

Harry looked up. "I'll tell you later" He was glad that has father was keeping the other mirror. That meant that Harry could talk to his family whenever he wanted.

The rest of the Marauders gave their gifts next.

Lupin brought his up first. It was a huge dome-shape with a white cover draped over it.

"I saw this the other day, and I though you might like it." Lupin the proceeded to remove the covering.

"Hedwig?" Harry asked in a whisper, to only Lupin heard.

When he heard a small smile curled his lips and he whispered back, "Know him?" He was confused and delighted that Harry liked the white snowy owl he bought him.

Harry nodded as the owl chirped and nipped his finger, "I got him on my first year…"

Flabbergasted all Lupin could say was, "Well…It's a good thing I bought him then…"

Sirius bough him a book. One that the Marauders found amusing, but Lily wanted to confiscate. It was a thick book called, _Pranks for the Prankster._

Peter gave him a brown leather journal.

From the rest of the guests he got several books, some candy, and a few things for school.

The party was almost over when an owl flew in the window and landed in front of Harry. Harry removed the letter.

_Harry,_

_As you know, it is your birthday, a day of celebration. I don't normally give my students gifts, but I felt, due to the special nature of yours, that I shall change that tradition just this once_

_Have a Happy Birthday Harry,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

The owl flew away once Harry had removed the letter. As soon as it crossed the window three more followed, carrying a long parcel between them. It was dropped on Harry's lap and was very heavy.

Nursing his injured lap he removed the wrapping. There were gasps from around the room. A silver sword was laying open on Harry's knees. The most interesting part of the sword was the hilt. It had rubies incrusted among it, along with the engraving of _Godric Gryffindor_ in fancy, curling letters.

Harry's parents ran up.

"Who sent that!" James asked, picking it up.

"Professor Dumbledore" Harry whispered in awe.

"Is it really Godric's" Lily asked breathlessly, always the scholar.

"Yes mom. Remember the Basilisk?"

"No…" Started James, then he went pale. He remembered the story Harry had told him, though he didn't want to believe it.

The party ended soon afterwards. His friends left, saying they would visit soon.

Later that night Harry was lying in bed, thinking back on his birthday. His first ever birthday party. Though that wasn't what made it special. It was his parents. He knew he wouldn't get another birthday with them, and he had cherished the one he got.

* * *

**A/N: Please, read and review. Thanks to all who have reviewed. bows  
**

**Chapter Three:That Persistent Little Voice… --Harry has a somber talk with his Dad which leads to morning humiliation and a fun game with the guys. Not a _total_ fluff chapter, and it's a little short. **


	3. That Persistent Little Voice…

**Chapter Three**

**That Persistent Little Voice…**

* * *

The next day Harry sat and read a few of the books he had received for his birthday. He was still confused by Draco. Was their love of the Dark Arts just a huge cover? Harry sighed and sat his book down. 

"Harry?" James popped his head around the door. "Can I come in?"

Harry nodded. He wanted privacy, but at the same time he didn't. Besides, who was he to say no to time spent with has dad?

James sat down on the bed beside Harry. He sighed. "I don't want to believe it son." He looked at Harry.

Harry knew what he was talking about, and was about to respond when James continued.

"That the person right in front of me looks like the Harry I raised…Yet isn't. I feel horrible that you were forced to like with Lily's sister...about everything." James rested his head on his and looked at Harry, "How do you feel about it? About how your life turned out?"

Harry was speechless. James noticed, and thinking Harry was hurt, started talking again, "I'm sorry…It's…just…" He sighed, "You know as well as I do that when a person changes time, especially if it is as big as this, the universe will try and correct its self…" He slumped down and put his face in his palms, "The only question is, will you go back…or will you fulfill the prophesy here?"

Harry was stumped. He never thought about it. He loved being here and he didn't want to go back…not yet at least. So, he said, "Isn't it a little early to be thinking about this? I mean, won't it take a while?" Harry gestured wildly, "For the universe to correct itself?"

James sat up. This Harry was very different from the Harry he raised. That Harry would have stayed where he was most comfortable and not thought about going back. This Harry might try to avoid the subject, but he could give him credit for not dismissing the fact.

"Yes. I guess your right." a small grin crossed his lips, "I just promised Moony that I would talk to you"

Harry laughed, "That sounds like him alright." Harry mirrored his father's grin as he said, "You go tell old wolf boy that I learned form the best. And won't be afraid to use it!"

James fell off the bed and rolled across the floor in tears, "Old…wolf…HA!" When he recovered he sat up on the floor and asked, "Taught from the best huh? Did Moony ever tell you about the time…"

* * *

Harry lightly tread down the stairs. It was early and he didn't want to wake anyone. He had his sword in hand. Since Voldemort wasn't after him now, well, Voldemort didn't know about him specifically. Harry had decided to go practice outside. 

He had made up his mind that it was safe, and, being as stubborn as he was, nothing was going to stop him. Not even that persistent little voice that tells him not to do stupid things like, _are you sure you should be snooping through Lupin's desk for_ _his diary_ and, i_s placing that dung bomb in Sirius' bed **really** such a smart idea,_ could stop him.

Once he closed the front door he lifted the sword and started thrusting and paring. He quickly realized that wasn't such a good idea. The sword was heavier then he first thought and someone was laughing at him. He decided that he looked quite foolish and stopped.

"Who is that?" He grunted.

The only response he received was muffled laughter from the trees.

Harry growled. If he wasn't in such a bad mood his cheeks would be bright red. Unfortunately he was mad and he wasn't in the mood to be made fun of.

"Fine!" Harry half yelled, "Go ahead, laugh! I. Don't. Care! I'm hungry and am going inside to eat! I_ really _hope I made your day!" With that he stomped inside and caught himself just before the door slammed behind him.

Despite how made he was at the stranger, he didn't want to wake his parents.

He entered the kitchen and set his sword on the table before starting some bacon and eggs. All the while muttering about stupid fools and their inability to mind their own business.

Just as he placed breakfast on the table his parents came down.

"Harry!" Lily exclaimed, "You didn't have to make breakfast!"

"Doesn't matter, I do it all the time…" Harry mumbled as he sat down and started to eat.

Despite how stupid and pointless his practice was he sure had worked up an appetite.

"Sword practice huh?" James mocked.

Harry looked up and saw his father with one eyebrow raises, fingering the sword.

"How was it?" There was an odd twinkle in James' eyes as he asked.

Harry looked back at his plate and had a forkful of eggs half-way to his mouth before, "That was YOU!"

Harry growled. How could his dad laugh like that. Didn't he know it was his first time…well second, holding a sword? Then he looked up and saw the look on James' face and he burst out laughing. His bad mood gone.

"You'll pay Prongs. That you will. You'll see" Harry's eyes gleamed, "I'm not the son of a Marauder for nothing!" He said the last part to himself, in a low whisper.

James choked on his food and didn't get any help from Lily who was sitting there totally confused.

At her flabbergast look Harry answered her unasked question, "I took the sword out and He" he pointed and glared at his dad. He still refused to say 'Dad'. "Saw me and laughed!" Harry huffed, dropped his fork and crossed his arms as he slouched in his chair.

His angry look didn't last long though. As soon as he saw his mother rant to his dad, and his dad's guilty look, he burst out laughing…Again.

Once Lily realized Harry wasn't upset she turned on him, "Harry! I really didn't think you would fake anger to get your father in trouble!"

Harry winced. She said father. In his few days here she always called James Dad to him. Only once before did she ever call James father. Harry knew he was in serious trouble.

James on the other hand was propped up, holding the table for support wheezing, "You should have seen his face! Priceless!"

Lily then turned on James…

All in all, Harry had had more peaceful mornings.

* * *

The front door crashed shut with a bang. 

"Damn it Padfoot!" James shouted from upstairs.

Harry was sitting on the couch when three men walked into the living room. Sirius sat to his right, Lupin to his left, leaving Peter to take a chair on the other side of the table. Sirius draped an arm over Harry's shoulder just as James walked in.

Harry was just a little anxious. Well, who wouldn't be? All four of them were wearing malicious smiles. Harry was sure they were for him. What did the Marauders do best if it wasn't humiliation and discomfort?

Harry bent over and groaned.

Lupin, realizing Harry knew something was up, chuckled. "There there Harry, it won't be so bad!" he cooed as he rubbed his back.

"Ya! Prongs here has decided-"

"Hey Padfoot!" interrupted James, "This was all" He went wide-eyed and tiptoed to the doorway. He opened it and peered out of it. Shutting it he sighed. "Lily's" He whispered, then he continued in his original shrill tone, "Idea! Not. Mine."

James returned to his seat to hear four voices choral out, "Whipped!"

For James' benefit, he took it as a man. He only complained once.

"Hey Harry! That's not fair! She's your mother too. You have to live with her."

He got the desired effect when Harry blanched and was silent.

"Well," Started Sirius, sitting up, "You need the talk!"

If it was even possible, Harry went even whiter. "The talk?" he squeaked.

Then it was Lupin's turn. He wasn't a Marauder for nothing. He may be the quiet one, but it didn't mean he couldn't enjoy Harry's discomfort. Or add to it.

"As Sirius was saying before he was so _rudely_ interrupted." He glared at James who was, unsuccessfully, trying to look innocent, "Since you didn't have parents to give you 'The Talk' before. We shall help out now." When Lupin was finished he was wearing a smug smile.

"Err…" Harry was fidgeting in his seat. Little did they know but he had gotten the talk by Sirius last year. Sirius had pulled him aside during Christmas. Despite the embarrassment factor, it was one of the memories he would never forget.Sirius had taken two dolls and made them kiss. What had started as a talk turned into a game. Soon, the Mrs. Potter (controlled by non other then Mr. Padfoot) was doing the splits and singing I need a Hero, while Mr. Potter was doing the Hula. All in all, very unproductive evening.

Harry didn't know. Should he tell them and get them to leave? Or should he let them go through the discomfort of talking to him, _then_ tell them? With a slow, evil smile his choice was made.

There was a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. Harry looked up to see Peter beat red and staring at the floor, Lupin wasn't as red, but there wree similarities. Sirius was dreamy eyed and in another world. Harry winced. He did_ not_ want to know what he was thinking! And his father. James was looking at each of his friends with a glare on his face.

Harry had to bite his lip to stifled his laugh.

Finally James gave up and looked back at Harry.

"Err…well you see…sometimes…" He trailed off, biting his lip.

Then Peter attempted, "Kissing is good…but sometimes you have to listen to the voice…umm…and it will be persistent…uhh…ya, it is always a good thing to do what it says!" When he was finished he slumped in his seat and mumbled, "Your turn Padfoot."

Sirius sat straight and leaned forward, turning his head to look Harry in the eyes, Lupin followed suit.

It was strand for Harry, to have two peoples head in his face at the exact same time. But he went with it. He really though that these were the only two people in the room who could tell him anything of value.

"You don't want to have little wolfies running round do you?" Came Sirius

"Oh No!" Lupin rolled his eyes, "Or what about little grims?"

Harry, catching on, decided to get in on the game, "Or what about little Pronglets?"

This brought uncontrollable laughter to the three on the couch, and they turned there heads towards the infamous Prongs. He wasn't listening. It turned out that he was staring at the floor, humming to himself.

James knew this was a bad idea. He tried, he really did. He just couldn't. He remembered his father son talk when he was a kid. He never wanted to speak of it again. That's why he agreed to let the whole gang in when he talked to Harry. Unfortunately now Sirius was doing the talking and nothing productive was said as of yet.

He had decided to hum to himself and shut his eyes. Hopefully when his friends where done he would never know what was said, and be able to fix all the misconceptions…

"James!" came the shrill voice of Lily, "Can you get in here!"

James' blanched and jumped off his chair, sprinting into the kitchen.

Sirius, who now had tears running down his face sat back up, repositioning his arm across Harry's shoulder. "Now that _that's _over with." He muttered to himself, he continued louder. "Harry, we have decided to induce you into the Marauders!" Sirius grinned.

The Marauders had a long standing tradition, and it was about time Harry was let in on it. Well, they weren't originally going to do this, but since Harry now knew all about them, Sirius, Lupin and, Peter had decided on it. James had no say in the matter.

They also called each other by their nicknames now because Harry knew…

"NO!" James screeched, causing everyone in the room to either laugh or wince, as he slid into the room. He grabbed the doorframe for support but he ended up with one leg in front of him, and one behind. So it was a lost cause… "I forbid you to let Harry in! He's too young…" His protests soon died out. His head was facing through the open door into the kitchen.

He regained his footing. Everyone in the room, minus Harry, wore identical grins.

"Now that she's gone…" James mumbled more to himself, he then clapped his hands and said in a brisk manner, "Let's do it!"

"Do what?" Harry proceed with caution. These were the Marauders. Harry was many things, but stupid was not one of them…Most of the time.

James face lit up and his eyes twinkled, "Sirius, if you please!"

With his free hand Sirius reached into his pocket and removed something small and black.

"The Game."

"The what?" Harry asked, confused.

"The Game." Sirius continued, throwing it in the air and catching it. "You hold it, then a question or dare will appear. You have to answer truthfully or it will vibrate." an evil grin crossed his face, "and we'll know you're lying."

"Er…" Harry was speechless. This sounded an awfully lot like the muggle game Truth or Dare…"Isn't that a Magic 8 Ball?" Harry asked. Oddly enough, that was the first thing that crossed his mind.

Sirius shrugged, "Could be."

"Er…" Harry should have left it at that. These were the Marauders. "Isn't that a violation of-" He was cut off by a hand covering his mouth.

"Harry, never mind that. You need a nickname first!" Lupin cut in, removing his hand form Harry's mouth and shaking it widely. "Drool…" He grimaced.

"How about we wait until he perfects his animagi form?" Piped Peter.

Everyone looked pensive.

James patted him on the back and said, "I believe that will work…" James then got a far away look on his face. He had to be prodded by Peter several times to bring him back to reality.

"Er…that was weird…" Harry murmured, not heard by anyone he asked, "What happens if I refuse to tell the truth?"

This time Lupin leaned in with an evil glint in his eye, "Why, little Harry. That  
is the best part…" He then smirks, "You have to do a random and humiliating dare the next day." He finished, looking smug.

"Who-" Harry asked.

"I enchanted the ball." It didn't seem possible, but with that sentence Lupin became even more smug.

Harry leaned forward in defeat. It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to play. He was just afraid because _who _he was playing _with_ .

"I'm game…" Harry muttered stoically. He didn't really have a choice in the matter…

"Good" said James he sat down and clapped his hands. "Since Harry's new, he should go first. We'll start easy…"

The ball was handed to Harry who looked down at the little gaping hole.

"What's your favorite colour?" Harry was starting to like this game. Sure, it was just the first question, but it would let him find out information about his dad and friends he wouldn't learn otherwise. "Mine's green."

Sirius looked scandalized. "A _Slytherine _colour!" He mocked glared, "Mine's gold. A _Gryffindor _colour"

Everyone just rolled their eyes.

"Yellow" Came from Peter,

"Silver" From Remus,

"You like silver?" Harry asked baffled.

James spoke first, "You wouldn't believe it, him being a werewolf and all, but he's always liked that colour…" he shrugged, "By the way, mine's red…"

Next it was Remus' turn. "Who did you first kiss?" Remus laughed, "Susan Benman."

"That cute sixth year with the pigtails?" Asked Sirius. Lupin nodded, "Good on ya mate. Me," Sirius beamed, "Lacy Marshall."

"Er…" James looked guiltily between Harry and his friends, who laughed at his predicament. He became resigned. "Mary Sheller…" he mumbled.

Harry laughed. "Cho Chang" he went red at their glances, "Last year at christmas...". He wore a look that said 'mock-at-your-own-peril'.

No one looked particularly surprised, though his father looked proud, and Sirius said. "Becoming a Maruader you are!"

"Bertha MacKinnion" Peter added.

James then shook it up and said, "What's your deepest wish…" he when silent and looked pensive. "I guess I would say…" He went quiet. So quiet everyone had to strain to hear him, "That I had more children." He looked up guiltily to Harry who just smiled. He understood the need for a large family. He'd seen the Weasleys.

Next was Peter's turn. "I wish…" a shiny tear escaped his eye, "I had never lost my parents…"

Sirius and James both reached out and patted him on the back. "S'ok mate."

It was Sirius' turn. "I want my motorcycle back."

Harry's face brightened when he heard this, "What happened to it?"

Sirius looked down at Harry and said, "some Death Eaters stole it…Why?"

"I used to dream about it…Nothing much…" Harry looked at his toes. It was his turn. He sighed, "I wish…" Then he let out a mirthless laugh, "the last time I wished something I changed the future. " he shook his head, "Never mind. Right now I wish…" he was stuck. Did he wish that Voldemort was dead? Or that not everyone he loves dies? After a minute of silence it was easy.

"I wish that Voldemort would stop killing the people I love." It was blunt and to the point.

Everyone was shocked into silence until Lupin spoke. "I wish I wasn't a werewolf anymore…"

Soon afterwards they stopped the game. The mood had became somber and tense. It was a little too hard, and too soon, to be answering questions with the weight of the world on your shoulders.

* * *

**A/N:Please read and review! I know this chapter is short but is was fun to write, and hope (crosses fingers) it was fun to read too. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers:**  
Kira6, Szihuoko, Queenlover, sari5156, Autumn92685039, miz-attidude, where-my-heart-resides, intoxicated by eriks music, ben 'n' jerry, BabyDragon848, Virginia Riddle-Malfoy, viira, fudgebaby, bandgsecurtiyaw, Master Slytherin, Never Odd Or eveN, Romulus5000

**ben 'n' jerry:** Let me tell you, I sat at my computer for over 20 minutes re-writing the part where Harry shows his arm…I would put it that he was then backspace and put it that he wasn't a death eater. I couldn't decide. I hope my decision is ok though.  
**BabyDragon848:** Hard to tell. Hopefully this chapter helped a little. If not, your just going to have to wait!  
**Virginia Riddle-Malfoy:** lol, What do you think? Yes, it would be sad for Harry to stalk Sirius just to have Sirius hate Harry…

**Next Chapter:Mr. Ordinary--Harry spends a day with his friends (Draco and Ron) in Diagon Alley. I think the title says it all.  
**

* * *


	4. Mr Ordinary

**Chapter Four **

**Mr. Ordinary**

* * *

Harry jumped out of bed. Today he was going to see his friends. He was a little apprehensive about meeting Draco, but if he was friends with him then he couldn't such a git now…could he? 

Harry hoped not. He really didn't relish the thought of spending an entire day with someone he couldn't stand, and had to pretend to like.

Harry shrugged. It didn't really matter. Truthfully, he was curious. Draco gave him an interesting birthday gift and he wanted to know what that was all about. A book with a fake cover is very secretive. Why would Draco need to put on a show infront of members of the Order? Maybe he didn't know they would never tell Voldemort. From what Harry gathered there were spies everywhere, and Harry shouldn't even know about the existence of the Order.

Never mind the fact that he was actually allowed to be friends with him. Harry wondered if his parents had ever trully tried to stop the friendship. He really couldn't see his father letting him befriend Draco. Well, not without a fight.

Harry also wondered if the Draco that he hated so much really liked the Dark Arts like he put on, or if it was just an act. Harry vowed to himself then and there, that if he ever got that chance, he would ask him.

Draco and Ron came to his birthday party but he didn't have much time to meet with them. In fact, they didn't say more then 'hi' to each other that day. Harry was to busy talking with his parents. Though you really couldn't blame him…

Despite his conflicting thoughts, Harry couldn't have been happier. So far, this outing has been very different from what he was used to. There was little planning, just an owl asking to meet him. That's it. No Order members following him, no entourage or bodyguards. Just him, his friends and, Diagon Alley. Just the was it should be.

Harry hurried downstairs where breakfast was waiting. His parents were seated and had started eating. After mowing through his food, to his fathers amusement and mothers disgust, he was ready to go.

Harry was never really hungry at the Dursely's. He had always thought that was because he didn't have an appetite. The few days spent here had proven that theory wrong. Harry was loath to admit it, but he came to the conclusion that he wasn't hungry because he didn't feel welcome. It was that simple. He didn't feel that he was really, truly allowed to eat the Dursley's food. Well, that and all the pressure to kill Voldemort.

He was already at the fireplace, a handful of floo powder in his hands, preparing to throw it in when James called from the kitchen.

"Just a moment Harry!" He rushed in the room, something in his hands.

When James had started Hogwarts around 30 years ago, his parents had given him his own vault. Equipped with piles and mounds of galleons, sickles and, knuts. Enough money to get him through 7 years of schooling and then some. He never went without and always had spending money whenever he went to Diagon Alley or Hogsmead. So, James and Lily had decided to show the same curtsey to Harry when he first started school.

"This is yours." he handed the small gold key to Harry. "It's your allowance. The vault is to get you through 7 years of school." a wise smile covered his face as he continued, "Spend whatever you want. Just remember, what you don't spend you never get back!"

With a huge grin Harry took the key and gave his dad a hug. He really wanted to say 'I love you dad' but he couldn't. All those years in the emotional deprived house made him unable to utter those words. So he did the next best thing. Harry said, "I'll miss you."

James broke the hug and ruffled Harry's hair, "No you won't." he quipped, and with a laugh he pushed him towards the fireplace, "have fun Harry. Don't be too late." and with another lopsided grin he added, "But don't be too soon either!" Then he turned and left the living room.

* * *

With a thud the fireplace spit him out. He was thrown, skidding across the floor. To the obvious amusement of several of the pub's patrons. 

Harry stood up. He could hear several people behind him snickering. Massaging his sore butt he turned to face them, a look of defiance on his face.

No one makes fun of Harry James Potter and gets away with it! Harry's bouts with Draco throughout the years was proof enough. Also, who else was stupid enough to mock Voldemort? Not many people could even say his name, let alone make fun of him!

So Harry was surprised by what he saw behind him, and his bravado changed to embarrassment when he saw who it was.

"Not to graceful Harry?" came the mocking drawl of Draco. He was snickering. "What?" he asked, concerned. Harry was staring directly at him. Several different emotions passed though his eyes. Several of them Draco couldn't identify.

"Have I got something on me?" He looked down his front.

Harry was standing gape-mouthed. Here was one person he never imagined to be talking civilly too! He was fighting an internal struggle. One voice kept saying _Malfly! You can't be friends with a Death Eater's son!_, when another one would but in and add, _Give him a chance. Remember the present. Maybe he doesn't want to be a Death Eater?_ then , when Harry was starting to get very confused a third voice intruded,

_Give him a chance. Do you trust your own judgment? _

Here Harry nodded in silent confirmation, to the bewilderment of the two boys in front of him.

_Good! Your friends with him now. So he can't be that bad right?_

With a sigh Harry conceded. It wasn't just that that particular voice made the most sense, It was just that two beats one any day.

A hand slapped his back, taking him out of his thoughts.

"C'mon Harry! We have to go to Gringrotts." Ron was smiling. Obviously happy to be out and about.

* * *

The three friends were traveling at break-neck speeds. They were all piled into a magical cart that was wobbling on the thin rails. The dank cool air was whistling across Harry's ears and messing his hair even more. He peered over the edge. All he could see was pure inky blackness hugging the crevices of the underground cave. Somewhere water dripped with it's soothing, melodious sound. 

Despite what Hagrid had said about the dragons, he doubted it, and he knew he always would. At least until he saw one. So far, all his trips ever yielded was more proof that disputed that fact.

All of a sudden the cart stopped, sending Harry crashing into Ron who just so happened to be in front of him. "Sorry mate" He apologized.

Ron wasn't looking too great. He was the colour of puce and looked like his only thought at the moment was trying not to puke. So it didn't surprise Harry when Ron barley nodded in acknowledgement.

They stepped over the brim of the cart. Ron stumbled but Harry caught him and helped him regain his footing.

"Mr. Potter, your vault" came the sneering voice of the goblin with them.

Harry, caught unaware rummaged through several pockets until he found his key. He held it to the light for a moment in thought, a bright smile on his lips. He never thought he would know the feeling of having an allowance, but, apparently, his parents gave him one. Earlier this morning his dad had given this to him, saying it was his vault to get him through school. His smile turned into a large lopsided grin as he handed over the key. When he halted. This was the exact same number for his vault before he change time!

He looked around. He thought the cart ride seemed familiar. He stepped closer to the cart and looked down. Yep, he thought, peering around the corner, looking deep into the depths of the cave. There's the same ridge I almost fell on during my first ride here with Hagrid.

Then the full meaning of it all struck him. He thought this was his family vault before he changed time! It wasn't! It was just an allowance vault. There was another vault somewhere in this huge cave that no one had known about before he changed time. Well, that, or they didn't tell him. He groaned. Great, he thought, now I have even more money.

Someone clearing their throat brought him back to reality and he walked back to the goblin. The goblin all but snatched the key out of his hands. The goblin then put the key in the lock and turned it.

With a large, echoing clang the door opened, revealing mounds of galleons, sickles and, knuts. Almost as much as his own vault before. Harry jumped up and filled a bagful then turned back to his friends with a lopsided grin. "Where too next?"

* * *

"Wow!" Ron moaned, both hands splayed on the window, his mouth almost touching the glass. "A Firebolt." 

"I wish I had one." Malfoy added, the same dreamy expression on his face that was on Ron's "Father said I could get one if Slytherine wins the Quidditch Cup," he shot Harry a mock glare, "Unfortunately, we both know that'll never happen. Harry here is the best seeker Hogwarts had in years"

Harry was busy tracing circles with his finger on the glass. He didn't think he had one now. Though he did know what a dream it was to ride. Wisely, he said nothing about this.

He kept his face towards the window but looked sideways to Draco, "Ya. The better man always wins."

There was a slap. "Draco!" Ron admonished, slightly amused. "You can't hurt him. He's needed."

Draco smirked, "Needed by who? Unlike you I already have a moneybag."

"I'm hurt!" Ron accused, feigning hurt, "That you would even suggest that!" He turned and leaned against the window, "Harry likes being my moneybag. Right Harry?"

"Oh yes Ron!" Harry affirmed, rolling his eyes, "I_ love_ it" he finished, letting his words ooze sarcasm.

"C'mon!" Ron grabbed both Draco and Harry's sleeves and pulled them into the store.

Draco, finding himself in an undignified position by being dragged un ceremonially into a store he already loved whined, "We're coming Ron! It's not like you have to force us!"

* * *

Two hours later the three friends shoved their way out of the store, fighting each other, each wanting to be the first out the door. All three were burdened with several very heavy bags. 

Ron was grumbling. If only they could use magic, then they could shrink their bags. Harry was distinctly reminded of his entourage then. If he hadn't changed time they would have had qualified wizards with them who could have shrunk their parcels. Then he shrugged. It was a small price to pay for freedom.

They were walking down Diagon Alley in a row. No one was giving them space. They were being shoved and pushed. Harry was in heaven . Just once he had wanted to be normal. Now instead of the Boy-Who-Lived he was Mr. Ordinary. And he loved it.

"I'm hungry! Let's find somewhere for lunch!" Ron cried out of nowhere.

Harry was going to ask why when he got his answer. "Ron." He begin, not amused, "Was that your stomach?" At Ron's embarrassed look he chuckled.

Draco punched Ron in the arm and declared "To Florean Fortescue's it is!" then he decked Harry one. At Harry's questioning glare he elaborated, "That was for chuckling."

"Erm…" Harry began. "Am I the only smart one here?" Both Ron and Draco looked at Harry like he had grown two heads. "Well, they only sell ice cream…" he explained.

Harry decided, then and there, that they really needed Hermione. She was the only smart one. Both Ron and Draco were acting like idiots! He was trying to bring his train of thoughts back to food, but some nagging voice kept adding that it wasn't just them, but all boys that are dense, and that was why Harry was out here, in full view. Alone.

He tried to stop that train of thought by thinking that he wasn't a target anymore. Voldemort wasn't after him, Death Eaters weren't after him. No one was after him. So, he wasn't in danger. He, Harry, could just walk in plain view. Despite this, the nagging wouldn't stop. Harry finally put it down as habit and let it be.

Meanwhile, beside him, Draco and Ron wore the exact same look as each other. One that clearly said Harry was the dense one.

"Harry, haven't you ever heard of ice cream for lunch?" With that Ron grabbed hold of Harry and started to drag him to a table. Ron pushed him into a seat and they each ordered a bowl of ice cream with copious amounts of chocolate.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kitchen inside a hidden location sat a trusted Order. 

A long table was set out, surrounded by many odd people. From the tender age of 17, to the old crisp year of 176. At it's head sat a tired old man. The twinkle that was usually present in his sparkling blue eyes was missing, and his once proud back was hunched under years of strain.

There used to be no hope. The prophesy hadn't been fulfilled. Though they now know, thanks to an adventurous young man, that it could be. Could _have_ been, more likely. He knew this, and was loath to admit it to the group he had organized.

To admit that one small minute detail changed the future so drastically was embarrassing, but, thankfully, it wasn't unfixable.

To his right sat the Potter's, to his left, the Longbottom's. No one but him and the immediate family members of those mentioned in the prophesy knew what it entailed. Everyone knew _of _it, but not what it said. No one questioned their right to sit there, and the never asked. They knew they wouldn't be told.

No one knew about this meeting, it was unplanned. The way he preferred them. The less who know ahead of time, the less likely for a spy. So, as everyone sat pondering this meeting, he sat thinking about that best way to go about it all.

Like most things that could have been, all you have to do is take things into your own hands…

* * *

Harry's side hurt. He couldn't remember laughing this hard in ages. Ever since he found out about the prophesy. It was a good feeling. 

All of a sudden something wet and cold splattered across his cheek. Originally it was aimed for his nose, but the projectile missed. In all rights it was a miracle it actually _hit_ Harry's face! When a person is laughing so hard they can't keep their hands steady, aiming is merely a matter of luck.

"HEY!" Harry cried, reaching up to wipe the ice cream away. "What was that?" Unfortunately for Harry all his ministrations did was spread the chocolate syrup covered ice cream even further.

"You looked like you were overheating" Came the breathless wheezing of Draco.

Ron was leaning onto the table, "SO…so…so…" he couldn't get anything else out.

Harry glared. It kept all his willpower to keep the corners of his mouth down. Harry never imagined Draco could be so much fun! Harry knew he could hurl insults, but who would have guessed he could be such a comedian?

"You…ICE CREAM!" Obviously Ron kept attempting to get hit thoughts out. So far it was a loss cause.

Now it was Harry's turn to wish that could use magic outside of school. He knew he could beat Draco in a duel any day, but now, if they were dueling for fun, it could actually be interesting. Draco usually cheated and used lots of Dark Curses, but otherwise he wasn't half bad. If Draco played fair and didn't use such powerful curses, and deplete his magical power so fast, he might actually be fairly good.

With these thoughts in mind Harry picked up his spoon and dunked it in some ice cream. With a malicious smile he took his other hand, and with one finger placed on the tip of the spoon, he started to ease it backwards.

So far Draco was bent over laughing, one hand on the table, and the other on Ron's knee. Ron was hunched over him, one hand on his lap, the other on Draco's shoulder. Harry smirked. What a pair they made.

Despite that sentiment Harry would show no mercy. He braced himself. Then let go.

_SPLAT!_

"HARRY YOU BLOODY IDIOT!"

Harry snickered and ducked the incoming projectiles.

"THAT WAS MY SHIRT!" Draco was laughing. He tried, he really did, to keep the smile from his face. He just couldn't do it. He knew he was going to get into trouble with his parents, but he really didn't care at the moment. His friends did that to him. When he was with them he was able to do and act in ways he never would have done around his father or his father's 'friends'.

Ron had tears streaming down his face and all he could get past his wheezing was incomprehensible.

Harry, who's head was hidden under the table at that moment heard complaining from behind him. Craning his neck he saw four old women, obviously out for a day of socializing, covered in chocolate stains!

That was Harry's breaking point.

* * *

Later that night, after supper, Harry was laying in bed. It had been a good day. There were no crowds, no one asked for a photo or an autograph. Surprisingly Draco had been lots of fun! Harry was afraid that Draco would be just as smug and big-headed as he had been before he changed time. He found that he liked this Draco a lot better. 

It was also interesting to see that when you mix Ron and Draco you get a combination close to the twins. Especially considering that _loathed _each other before. Maybe that was because Draco kept insulting Harry and Ron is a _very _loyal friend…

Harry chuckled to himself, then started laughing all out. His chuckling brought back thoughts of Draco that day. The food fight had been something else! With a heavy heart he though of his other best friend. Hermione would have never allowed the food fight to happen. Or, at the very least, she would have made them all apologies to the old ladies.

For one of the first times in his life outside of Hogwarts, Harry fell asleep with a large grin on his face.

* * *

**A/N:Please read and review.**

**Thanks to all my trusty reviewers;**

**Xenia Marvallo, GoddessMoonLady, where-my-heart-resides, Virginia Riddle-Malfoy, sari5156, intoxicated by eriks music, Marguerida, Queenlover, BabyDragon848**

Marguerida: I dunno, I didn't have 'The Talk' either. I just thought it would be an amusing **  
sari5156:** Hermione will come into the story in a few chapters. Thought not how you might think.**  
Virginia Riddle-Malfoy: **grins evilly of course!**  
GoddessMoonLady: **Harry is still a Gryffindor. IT mentions it in the first chapter. Hermione will come into the story soon. I know it seems doubtful that Slytherines and Gryffindors are friends, but I'll explain in a later chapter. **  
**

**Hope you liked this chapter. It took me a long time to right. There was another scene that I wanted to add, but I thought that maybe it would be too soon, and it might go against the whole chapter. So I left it as this.**

**Though this chapter was a little hard to write. I hope it isn't to tedious and boring to read. I basically needed to show that Draco was like anyother teen with his friends. I hope Harry didn't just act to close to Draco too early. I figured that he was also with Ron, so it loosened him up a bit.**

**Next Chapter:  
**


	5. A French Maid, Crabs and,One Wierd Dream

**Chapter Five**

**A French Maid, Crabs and One Weird Dream  
**

* * *

It was damp. A thick, dark fog wove tendrils into the corners, cutting off the light. A dank smell wafted from an unknown source, while the steady plunk of dripping water went unbroken.

Harry just stood there. From in the depths of the darkness came a hysterical laughter. Sporadic and heartless.

Despite his better judgment Harry was drawn towards it. His feet shuffled on the hard stone floor, sending water streaming into his face. It was cold and muddy. Sticking where it fell until his face and clothes were covered in wet mud. In the cool wafting breeze, the mud hardened, turning into a hard stone cage.

Becoming claustrophobic, Harry panicked. He fell to his knees, and started to claw at the unyielding floor.

His hands became a painful throb on his body. His fingernails chipped and broke, while the skin on his fingers and hands shredded. Blood formed into droplets on his fingers before smearing onto the stone floor, making a red pool that congealed around his knees.

All the while the laugher continued. It seemed to edge Harry on. To patronize him and mock him. It rose in pitch, two red slits opening in the darkness. Almost like they had a light of their own, one that could keep lit in the unnatural darkness that was that cave.

"I know..." A cold voice, devoid of any warmth circled around Harry. Seeming to come from nowhere and everywhere at the same time.

A shiver ran up Harry's spin as a thin skeletal hand reached out. Harry raised his own hands to his face in a futile effort to fend it off. Instead of going for him though, the hand reached to his side, grabbing onto something unseen, pulling it forward.

Harry froze. A feeling of horror and devastation rose up inside of him. The past was repeating itself. And he was unable to stop it. The face of the now captive person was blury and faded in and out with the darkness.

A wand pointed. Thin, pale lips moved noiselessly. Time seemed to stop as a green ball formed then dipped on the point of the wand, ready to engulf it's victim.

* * *

Harry was woken from his sleep filled haze by the sound of pounding feet. 

The door flew open and crashed against the wall, sending plaster raining down to the floor. Just inside the room, sat a very sheepish looking Sirius. His legs spread out in front of him, he rested both hands palm down on either side of him.

"Ahhhhh….." Sirius shrugged

"Sirius! Dam-OW" James, who had so valiantly tried to keep Sirius from waking up his son, had ran into Harry's room. Unfortunately, he didn't expect Sirius to just be sitting there. His knee hit Sirius's shoulder, sending him sprawling over Sirius, his head banging on the hardwood floor.

From out in the hallway there was skidding and muted laughter. "At least someone has enough brains to look where they are walking" Lupin then stepped over the duo on the floor, into Harry's room.

"What!" exclaimed Harry, "Do you all just feel the need to make dramatic entrances? Or do you just live here?"

"Sorry Harry." apologized a very sheepish looking James, "Though you might want to get ready." A huge grin spread across his face, "We have a surprise for you!"

Lupin reached down and pulled James up. After which Sirius packed out of the door, closing it on his way.

After the door closed, Harry drew his knees to his chest and rested his head between them. His dream had upset him more then he wished to acknowledge. He had only been here for a week, but in the short span of time he hadn't had a single nightmare. Usually he could expect one of his heart stopping dreams two or three times a week, sometimes more then one a night. So it was a surprise, and not a good one, when he awoke to one this morning.

With a deep sigh he scrunched his eyes up and pushed his face in further. He didn't know who the woman in the dream was. He knew it was a women, and she was older then him. He just didn't know who it was. He felt like he already met her. The stumper was that he couldn't put a name to her, and somehow, Harry knew that when he realized who she was, he would be cursing his stupidity.

Despite his dread for the safety of this women, Harry didn't know it the dream was a premonition, or just his subconscious, guilty about changing the future. Harry quickly pushed that thought aside. When were his dreams just his subconscious? They usually involved Voldemort. Harry's fears and past meetings with him. His nightmares never involved anything else.

So, the question was; is Voldemort planning some evil scheme that evolved this women, or was he just trying to upset Harry? As soon as Harry thought this, a deeper, more terrifying thought crossed his mind. The voice. The chilling voice in his dream, _'I know'_. How did Voldemort know about him now?

There was no logical way Voldemort could know about him and his ties to a prophesy. Considering Voldemort didn't even know a prophesy existed. To his knowledge no one but him, his family and Dumbledore knew what is said. Well, Harry mused, maybe the Longbottom's too. Also, he truly doubted that the people who did know what the prophesy said, would go shouting it out to the rooftops, let alone tell someone who didn't need to know. Especially considering the fact that there were many spies now. Making the chance of being overheard much larger then before, and even then, before there were so many spies, the prophesy was overheard.

Utterly depressed Harry decided to try and forget his morbid thoughts and get dressed. Anyways, his father had said they had a surprise for him. So, pushing his previous mood to the side he let loose a loud laugh, just finally finding the humor in his wake up call.

* * *

"Good morning Harry," Lily's lilting voice rang out when Harry slumped in his seat. 

Harry mumbled a response and sat staring into his empty plate. He knew he should be nicer to his mother. She, unlike his dad, who frankly, couldn't care less, deserved a proper good morning. Unfortunately, he couldn't manage it. His mind, despite his effort previous to getting out of bed, to attempt to forget his dream, wasn't cooperating.

His thoughts were circling around in his head, just behind his eyes. Normally he attempted to forget his night visions, and usually could pull of that feat fairly easily. Though last nights were a little different. The blood and the pain, along with the personal fear was normal. Harry was used to that. It was the woman's hazy face that kept him puzzled. He had an unsettling churning in his stomach, like the dream was more then it seemed and couldn't push the thought that that women was someone important to him. Though he kept telling himself he was being stupid, the feeling wouldn't leave.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the four other guests situated around the table. A snicker finally caught his attention and he looked up.

All morose thoughts were pushed to the back of Harry's mind as he observed the antics of his father and Co.

Lupin's concerned face pushed itself to the forefront of Harry's vision as he asked, "What's wrong?"

Harry, never one to dwell on self pity shook his head and adopted a small smile. That seemed to pacify Lupin somewhat, though he occasionally shot Harry concerned glances.

"C'mon Harry," Sirius bellowed, scooping up an egg and throwing it into Harry's plate, "Eat up!" Then his smile got even wider, and his voice took on an amazed, almost surprised quality, as he murmured, "Wow…That is the first time I actually got the food on the plate…"

Meanwhile, just beside Sirius, James was cringing in his seat. Many times had Sirius decide to throw food. Never did it end up on a plate. He fully expected Harry to get a face full of yoke, and never again keep his plate empty at the same table as Sirius. To James' complete and utter surprise, and not to say just a little disappointment, the egg actually hit the plate. Releasing a low sigh he continued eating. Just to hear a big _plop_ from across the table.

It seemed that Harry wasn't so lucky after all...James hid a grin in his eggs as he watched the scene unfold.

Harry was sitting, relishing in his luck that Sirius didn't hit him, when something big and wet came flying to his face. He realized now, when he was already wearing a maple-facemask, that his luck wouldn't hold out. Though, to be honest, whenever did his luck really hold out?

So it was a very unsurprised Harry that stared balefully at a very arrogant Sirius who just happened to drop his napkin and was ducking to retrieve it. Harry's left eye was twitching as he started to wipe the offending pancake off his face.

From under the table came a few muffled gasps then a loud bump as Lupin moved his foot.

"Sorry Sirius," Lupin said, a little too cheerfully, "Didn't see you there" His apology would be just a little more believable if he hadn't said it with a huge lopsided grin plastered on his face.

Harry looked down and tried to stifle his laughter as a very red Sirius appeared from under the table.

"Well Lupin, you're a werewolf…Don't you have werewolf senses?" He muttered, more to himself then for the obvious amusement of the people at the table.

Harry had just stuffed his mouth with a rather large forkful of eggs when he remembered, but, unlike Ron, he swallowed before he tried to talk.

"What's my surprise?" He asked

Harry's wide grin faded just a tiny bit when he saw the exact face mirrored on all four Marauders. They were all sporting wide toothy grins that looked in danger of swallowing their eyes. Never a good sign for them. They were all looking just a little too cocky. Harry was squirming in his chair as e looked from his dad to Sirius to Peter then to Remus. The deciding factor, whether he got up and made a run for it, was h is mother.

He chanced a glance over to her, and he sighed in visible relief, something which brought a chuckle to Lupin.

"He's already learned Prongsie…He's already learned…" He said almost wistfully

Lily wore a huge smile, but unlike the Marauders, this smile was comforting. Harry sank back in his chair and stared pointedly from one to the other, waiting for someone to speak.

James' grin didn't fade an inch as he patted his son's back and said, "You'll see son…you'll see…"

* * *

"All packed" 

Harry looked up from where his trunk was placed beside the door…beside the rest of the trunks. ..obviously packed. He turned to face his father…

"Err…"

At James' questioning eye Harry gestured widely towards he trunk making odd choking sounds. Sometimes his father really did scare him…Just a little.

"Good! Good!" James clasped his hands and looked around, his eyes darting franticly around the room. Almost like he was looking for something…or someone…

"Prongsie!" Came the booming voice of Sirius, "Are your ready to…Err" He looked over to Harry, "There?" Harry didn't know where they were going, and James didn't want to tell him. Lily didn't care if Harry was told, or if it was a surprise. Honestly, the four Marauders didn't think she cared what Harry did…just that he was there…A big change from before. To make a short story long, they were wondering why they didn't think of that before…

"Yep!" James' eyes were still wild, though they weren't moving as much…which, in Harry's opinion, was a good thing. (A/N: hee…hee.. sorry I really don't like authors notes in the middle of stories, but I couldn't resist laughing at my own poor excuse for a joke…and I really don't like Martha…)

"Good! Now," Lily walked into the room carrying a few last trunks, "Out the door! Let your housekeeper do his job!" Sirius pushed a very frustrated Lily out the door and had started on James when James took out his wand and…

"What. Did. You. Do." Sirius moaned, not believing it. The other occupants of the house burst out in laughter. Sirius just stood there staring down at his front where a rather large and frilly apron had 'appeared'. Then he looked up with a sad expression and pouted. Something which prompted more laughter from everyone in the room excluding Harry.

Instead, Harry adopted a serious expression and walked forward. He removed the apron. "There Sirius." He patted Sirius' back, "All better!" Harry knew that Sirius wasn't hurt by the apron…In fact, Harry would bet 10 Galleons that Sirius might just actually _like _the apron.

"HEY!" Sirius was outraged. He snatched the apron back. "You took my apron!" He then proceeded to turn his hair into a bun and change his clothes to a black French maid dress. With a satisfactory nod he said, "That's better."

Harry slowly walked backwards out of the door and as it was closing he saw Sirius dancing with a vacuum…

* * *

Out in the lawn James levitated the trunks into a pile and sat on one. Shortly Lily joined him. "Ok Harry, come here." He patted the trunk beside him. 

Harry, who had no clue what was going on decided to be obliging and sat. Suddenly James pulled out an old shoe and motioned for Harry to grab hole. Ahhh…Harry thought, must be a portkey. So Harry grabbed the heel.

A few seconds later there was a tug at his navel and he was flying through the air. It was an unusually, yet not a bad one, to use a portkey while sitting. Harry had only used one while standing which often resulted in banging into the person beside you and falling when you landed. This way, it was almost similar to a broom. The wind ruffled your hair and you were sitting. The plus side was that Harry didn't fall when they landed. And land they did.

Harry's feet touched hot sand. With a muttered curse he lifted them up, letting them hover just above the sand. Looking ahead he say water so blue it was almost clear. It was raising up and forming huge waves that would crash down near the sand and turn into white foam. There were no kids or people of any kind. Just a few crabs scuttling around across the sand. Harry was glad that he had lifted his feet from the sand when he saw the crabs. There claws were so huge they seemed in fear of falling over.

"Let's go" chanted James as he and Lily started to levitate the trunks. Harry bent over and grabbed Hedwig's cage, but didn't stand.

"Errr…" His parents looked over to him, both raised a questioning eyebrow. "I don' t have any shoes…" he muttered, embarrassed. Well, who forgets shoes?

There reactions where done simultaneously, but total opposites…Lily tutted and started to conjure him some shoes, while James doubled over laughing. "who'd a though a person would forget shoes!"

A moment later shoes appeared on Harry's feet and he stood up.

* * *

It was hard working walking in the thick sand even if Harry was just carrying a birdcage. Don't get me wrong, getting the foot onto the sand was easy. Getting it back out. Now that was the hard part. The sand would sink to form around his foot, almost like a warm cushion. Then, when Harry went to pull it out the sand would cave back over, sinking into his shoes. That wasn't the worst part. At first the sand in his shoes was just plain annoying, but soon, it begin to hurt and felt like it was rubbing his feet raw. The whole time Harry was walking along the beach he kept thinking, thankfully the crabs can't get me. 

A few minutes later voices wafted in and out with the breeze. The smell of fire and roasting food drifted from somewhere Harry couldn't find. They were headed towards a large sand dune which blocked out anything in site. Earlier James had pointed at it and said that what they wanted was behind there. Unfortunately that was a long time ago…

Eventually they passed the dune and a sprawling house came into view. It was a beige colour and some of the walls were covered in vines. There were tropical flowers surrounding the house in different areas. There were a variety of colours and sizes from short small blue flowers to towering red ones.

The voices were louder here, Harry could catch a word every so often. James was wearing a look of longing while Lily was concentrating on piling the trunks in front of the door.

"You can go around back Harry, I'm just going to go put some of these away." Lily gestured to the huge pile of trunks and turned to enter the house. Harry swiveled around, trying to find his dad, only to see his rapidly retreating back. Harry rolled his eyes and ran to catch up.

* * *

**A/N:Sorry I took so long to post. Just a case of writers block. I really wanted to make this chapter longer, but I also really want to post this. So I decided I will finish up the other half later…looks guilty**

**Thanks to my trust reviewers; **

**fudgebaby, Fairy Blue, charmed Millie, Wujjawoo, Queenlover, siarah **

**  
The Wandmaker-**Thanks, your review really made my day. **  
GoddessMoonLady-**I still don't know when they will find out, or if Harry will tell them. I haven't decided. I want it both ways...tear I know that Rowling made Draco their enemy, but I think they could be good friends. Well, if the situation was different… **  
Didge-**No. Do what you want. As long as you like it…shrugs all that matters. **  
Romulus5000-**twiddles thumb I know…hangs head I really should make them longer it's just that I can only write at certain times and for so long that it's just easier to make them smaller…well, a good thing is that I'm a fairly decent updater. I usually update every 4-7 days. So far this was my longest stretch…and in my opinion it was too long.**  
angstandroses-**The Golden Trio…hmm please don't make me explain it here. I will explain everything you asked in a few chapters. Most likely 2 or 3, when they go back to Hogwarts. **  
FuNnY cIdE-**I hope this doesn't put you off reading, but no. I doubt it. The HBP is done and is a work of brilliance. I would just be setting my story up for failure. **  
Snickers-**Well, let me tell you I was debating whether to let Harry's parents find out then or later. Then I thought, if my parents were dead, I never met them, and then suddenly they were alive, I would tell them. The choice was made. The Dark Arts, Hermione and, animagi will all be answered in 2 to 3 chapters…well maybe not the last one. Give that a bit more time, but soon. No worries. **  
sari5156-**That's a relife. I didn't know it I was assuming to much or not. I agree. Many people think Draco, Harry and, Ron can't be friends, but I think that if the situation was different that they could be. They are all loyal and stick up for things the believe in. Well, in Draco's case, what he was told to believe in…(He's really good! He didn't kill Dumbledore did he!)**  
Latisha C-**Yes and yes.

**Next Chapter...well, isn't titled yet, let's just say this is when Harry and Family meet some old friends and have a good time before going back to school. (which, by the way, won't be happening in this chapter…) **


End file.
